Losing To Insanity One Year At A Time
by flacaurmama
Summary: Sora was the girl that was never seen without her headphones and a smile. After an accident where she witnesses her parents be killed, Sora is the girl without a smile and the ability to sleep. Fearing he'll lose her to her medical conditions, her brother makes the decision to take her to the woods for a life changing view on life. Too bad this wasn't how he expected things to go.


**Jeff POV**

"Why don't you just kill the parents then kidnap her?" A gruff voice asked. I whipped my head around growled in response. His laughter came out in shorts pants.

"Why are you here?" I sneered. If Ben was here then Jack was close by. Ben laughed one more time before scratching his blond hair.

"Slender wanted to know if you were gonna waste time stalking her again. He's getting impatient." A second male voice asked before jumping away from my knife. 'Great these two idiots aren't gonna leave now.'

"I have this under control you idiots. Now leave me alone before I put you two to sleep." I grumbled out before shifting my eyes back to the family I was watching earlier.

The young girl was hopping out of the car as the dad yelled for her to leave her headphones. She pouted before taking them off. The mom had turned to talk to the dad as they waited for their daughter to walk with them.

"She's quite the specimen isn't she?" Jack laughed quietly.

"You make her sound like a lab rat, Jack." I snapped. 'Why can't they leave?'

"What's her name again?" Ben shifted his green hat as he took a look around his scenery.

"Sora."

The family had begun walking to the movie theatre by the time I looked back. The girl Sora, however, looked back and swept her brown eyes over parking lot. Her eyes landed on our hiding spot within the bushes and stayed there for a moment longer before turning back forward. She ran after her parents quickly making good use of her long legs.

I let out a small sigh before turning towards Ben. "If you're gonna help then I need you to make them get into a car crash when they leave home."

"Wouldn't she be killed as well though?" Jack murmured as they both pondered my suggestion.

"No. Smile dog will be there to get her out." I whispered. The sun was pretty low for being afternoon but I knew it would be perfect when the family would return.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I grumbled as I took my headphones off. Dad didn't want me secluding myself in my own world again.

Closing the door to the car, I ran after my parents and walked a bit down the road. I had a shiver run down my back as soon as I stepped on the sidewalk. Whipping my head around, I looked around the parking lot to see nothing out of the ordinary. A bush rustled momentarily but I ignored it randomly thinking that other teenagers were fooling around in it.

I heard my dad call my name before I took off after them again. I never liked my name being Sora. Being mistaken for a boy the past 13 years really does a number on a girl.

"So what movie are we watching eh?" I questioned as Dad handed me money to go and grab the tickets.

"Some scary movie your brother recommended. I don't remember."

I laughed knowing this movie was gonna have mom running out of the theatre within twenty minutes. Nodding, I took off towards the long line to buy the tickets.

The shivers I was getting earlier returned again as soon as I picked up the tickets. Shaking it off, I meandered into the theatre. Popcorn and drinks already paid for, we entered the room to watch the movie.

Twenty minutes into the movie like I predicted and we were on our way to the car. Mom was shaking and kept mumbling that she wouldn't go see another one of my brother's movie recommendations. My dad and I on the other hand wouldn't stop laughing at my mom's reactions.

"So we're heading home?" I questioned feeling ready to curl up on the couch. 'I wonder if Cris has the games set up already?'

We had pulled out of the parking lot and onto the intersection when I saw a pretty big husky sitting at the corner.

"Doggie." I sighed silently knowing mom would never let us get a dog again. It's head tilted slightly before a huge smile appeared on it's head.

'What the..' I thought sitting up in my seat more to get a better look.

That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

* * *

Yay new story! This is also from wattpad! little teaser of whether i should continue these other two stories :)

Tell me what you think and check out my other stories!

Later,

~Yoshi


End file.
